


Aftermath

by achillescorpse



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achillescorpse/pseuds/achillescorpse
Summary: After the death of Dracula, the trio must decide where to go from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo as much as I enjoyed Castlevania, I personally was not a fan of how the 2nd season regarding the main trio wrapped itself up. Obviously this diverges from the canon to an extent. If anyone likes my alternate ending let me know what you liked!

Aftermath

Adrian watched as the dust that was once his father settle, the dark grey particles contrasting starkly with the bright red carpet that rested on the stones of the floor. It was silent, deafeningly so. He slowly turned, facing Sypha and Trevor. The grief must have been evident in his eyes, because their expressions went from hard and grim to sympathetic. He hated that they looked at him like that. He sheathed his sword and closed his eyes, taking a deep but shaky breath.

  
“Well, it’s done.” He said, moving to walk out of the room. He didn’t want to lay his eyes on it any longer.

  
“Alucard-,” Sypha started, but she stopped when he looked at her with a bit of a glare.

  
“There’s no need for that name anymore. Alucard was the name of the anti-Dracula, and now there is no Dracula. Alucard died with him. My name, the name mother gave me, is Adrian. Call me Adrian.”

  
He kept walking and this time it was Trevor who spoke up. “Then, Adrian,” He said gruffly. “Do you want to… I dunno, talk about it?” He seemed as uncomfortable asking about it as Adrian did hearing it.

  
“That was painful.” He replied smoothly. “What I want is some peace.” He glanced back at his mother’s portrait before walking out of the room and down the hall of what was once his home. Sypha and Trevor looked at each other before following.

  
“I just hope we can get out of here without falling through a hole. Talk about structural damage, am I right?” Trevor chortled as they stepped over rubble and destroyed pieces of furniture on their way out.

  
“Trevor,” Sypha said sweetly as she looked in his direction. He looked over at her with a smirk. “Shut the hell up.” She said with a frown. Trevor opened his mouth to retort, but he couldn’t quite find an excuse.

  
They walked in silence for a while, navigating their way down the halls of the ruined castle. Adrian stopped in the laboratory that not even five minutes earlier he’d completely wrecked in the brawl with Dracula. He sighed and entered, ignoring the soft crunch of glass beneath his boot. “So many memories, all destroyed.” He muttered as he ran his fingertips along the remnants of what used to be a desk.

  
“So,” Trevor drawled. “You do want to talk about it?”

  
Sypha smacked him in the stomach with the back of her hand. “Trevor, shut up.”

  
“What? I just wanted to know if this was a conversation or a monologue.”

  
Sypha approached Adrian and placed a hand on his shoulder gently. “Even if he is being an ass, Trevor might be right. It doesn’t have to be right now, but maybe we should talk about it.”

  
“Of course I’m right.” Trevor interjected.

  
Sypha only rolled her eyes and pursed her lips in thought as she turned her attention back to Adrian, who was facing away. There was a moment of tension, before he slowly turned to face Sypha and Trevor. Tears were welling up in his eyes, despite his best effort to push them down.

  
“I miss them.” He said quietly. He was much taller than Sypha, but in this moment, he felt very small.

  
Sypha quickly pulled him into a tight hug, which surprised him greatly. He nearly pulled away impulsively, but his misty eyes quickly devolved into full blown tears, and he buried his face in her shoulder. She held him close and let him cry, rubbing his back in a soothing motion. After a moment she looked over her shoulder to beckon Trevor to come closer. At first he was obviously reluctant, but after receiving a sharp look from Sypha he shuffled closer awkwardly and placed a hand on Adrian’s shoulder. Sypha gave him a nod with a small smile and Trevor nodded back as they listened to the quiet sobs of their friend.

  
Later that evening, after Adrian’s crying had ceased, they headed downstairs and into the foyer of the castle. The sun had begun to rise, and was shedding its golden light inside a place that likely hadn’t seen it since its construction many centuries earlier. They all blinked, their eyes adjusting to the light. Trevor was the first to pipe up.

  
“What now?” He asked. “We’ve fulfilled our destinies, or whatever, so that’s checked off the list. I kind of expected to die, to be honest.”

  
“I think we all did.” Adrian replied. “I already have a plan. This is my father’s tomb, and I will make it my own. Like you said Trevor, we’re done.”

  
Sypha and Trevor both looked at him. “That wasn’t really what I meant, but-,” Trevor started, before Sypha raised a hand to stop him.

  
“Adrian, I know things are complicated, and difficult, but that isn’t the way. We aren’t going to let you just disappear in there forever.”

  
“You said before this place is a wealth of information. This place might be wrecked, but everything is technically still here. Plus there’s the hold.” Trevor said. Adrian lifted an eyebrow, which made Trevor grumble in distaste. “Why do you look at me like that?”

  
“Like what?”

  
“Like I’m stupid or something.”

  
Adrian glanced at Sypha, who stifled a scoff. “He makes it so easy.” Adrian said, the corners of his lips pulling into a slight smirk.

  
Trevor groaned and placed his hands on his lower back and leaning so he was facing the ceiling. “Let me finish, would you?” Adrian gestured for him to continue.

  
“Okay, so, there’s tons of stuff up here. All the knowledge Dracula collected, and all the artifacts and information my family has in the hold. Both were wrecked by those fuckin’ demons, but it’s still there, all out in the open, for anyone to ransack. Maybe you could take care of it, fix it up, protect it.”

  
“What I gather is that you are proposing for me to become a glorified maid.” Adrian said.

  
“I was thinking more a glorified librarian.”

  
They all laughed at that. Adrian nodded, the semblance of a smile lingering on his lips.

  
“You know, that is not a completely terrible idea.” He said with a small nod.

  
“I do occasionally have good ones.”

  
Sypha clapped her hands together with a wide smile. “Then it is decided. Adrian, you will stay at the castle and take care of it and the Belmont hold. There are actually some things Trevor and I should handle.”

  
“Like what, other than that massive wound on your arm?” He asked incredulously. She waved her hand dismissively.

  
“I’ll explain it later. Right now I think we could all use some sleep.” She took Trevor’s arm and hooked her own around it, before reaching out for Adrian’s hand, which he took as his expression softened. “We did pretty well, I think.”

  
Trevor grumbled under his breath, his face very slightly going red. Adrian looked at them both, then back outside at the rising sun. “You’re right. We did do well.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might add even more, likely two more chapters.

The trio went back to their wagon, and Sypha took a change of clothes out while Trevor fed their horse. 

“We’re lucky the horse didn’t run off during all the chaos.” Trevor said as he held up a handful of oats for the steed. “It’s either very brave, or very stupid.” 

Sypha got down from the wagon and stretched. “I saw a river on the way here, about half a kilometer down the road. I am going to go bathe, I encourage you both to join me.” She gave them each a judgement glance before setting off down the road on foot. 

Adrian smiled a bit as he glanced down at his own tattered and dirty clothes before sitting on the edge of the wagon while he waited for Trevor to finish feeding the horse. When he was done, Trevor walked around and climbed into the wagon to get his own change of clothes. Adrian sensed a certain tension between them. It only seemed to exist when they were alone together. Perhaps it was always there, it was only dampened by Sypha, who always had something to say. Neither Adrian or Trevor were quite as talkative as her. 

“Do you even have spare clothes?” Trevor asked after a moment. Maybe he felt the tension as well. 

“No, I don’t.” Adrian replied with a sigh as he inspected the holes in his coat. “I can wash these at the river, but I will have to find a change later.” 

There was a moment of silence. More tension.

“You can borrow some of mine.” Trevor finally said. Adrian looked up at him from where he sat. 

“I don’t think yours will fit me. You’re… thicker than me.” 

“Did you just call me fat?” Trevor asked incredulously. 

“No, you idiot, I was saying-,” Adrian trailed off before blowing a puff of air out his mouth. “Nevermind.”

“No, no.” Trevor said, placing his hands on his waist. “You don’t get to say that and then go ‘nevermind.’” 

“The point is that your clothes won’t fit.” Adrian said. 

“I dunno, maybe the shirt will. A little loose, but not full of holes and covered in dirt.” Trevor murmured, appropriately distracted as he pulled another spare shirt out and held it up to look at. “Here, look.” He said down next to Adrian and held up the shirt to him. 

“It has a stain.” Adrian observed as he looked at it. 

“Sorry, princess, but I think all my clothes have stains. Just take the fucking shirt, would you?” Adrian cracked a smile and took the shirt. 

“Thank you, Trevor.” 

“You are welcome.” 

More silence. More tension.

Adrian inspected Trevor’s features for a moment. He had blue eyes, unusual for people with dark hair. It was a striking combination. His face was full of sharp lines, like the cut of his jaw, the angle of his nose. Sharp lines and harshness. But there was subtlety there too. He noticed the curves of his lips, and the slope of his cheek bones. Only when Trevor looked at him did he realize he was staring. 

“Is something on my face?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Other than dirt and blood? No.” Adrian replied. Trevor rolled his eyes but focused them back on Adrian. Only then did he realize how little they looked at each other, really looked at each other. 

Adrian forced himself to look away, instead letting his own eyes settle on the skyline. “You know… I half expected you to pick up that stake I used to kill Dracula and impale me with it.” He said. He only looked back at Trevor when he noticed the other seem to jolt in surprise. 

“What?” 

“Christ, what do you think I am?” Trevor asked, a mild look of horror on his face. 

“I think you’re a monster hunter.” Adrian replied. “And I’m a monster.”

“Adrian you’re not-,”

“I’m not a monster?” Adrian asked with a scoff. “Strictly speaking, yes, I am.”

“I’m not talking about ‘strictly!’” Trevor retorted, looking angry. He must have seen Adrian’s look of surprise. “I just mean, you may be a vampire, or dhampir, or whatever. But to me you’re just you.”

Adrian looked down at his lap. He was still gripping Trevor’s shirt. He took a breath and looked back at Trevor. “And what is ‘just me?’” 

“Uh,” Trevor rubbed the back of his head. He obviously hadn’t thought that far ahead. “Well. You’re clever. And resourceful, yeah, that. And uh, determined.” He said with a confident nod. 

“Wow,” Adrian said with a smirk. “You’re quite good at compliments.”

Trevor narrowed his eyes. “The point is that I’m giving you a compliment. I like you, Adrian, against everything I’ve ever been taught. I like you.”

Adrian’s smirk morphed into a more genuine smile. “I like you too, Trevor. You are strong, and resilient. Handsome, too.” 

A coy grin made its way onto Trevor’s face before Adrian had even realized what he’d said. “Handsome?” He asked, leaning closer to Adrian teasingly. Adrian’s eyes widened and he looked around for an out. Unfortunately, there was none. 

“I just meant-,”

“Prince Adrian thinks I’m handsome.” Trevor laughed. 

“As well as a filthy, clumsy drunkard.” Adrian added quickly. But it was too late, the damage was done. 

“Mm, I just heard handsome three more times.” Trevor said. 

“Ugh,” Adrian said, a sneer pulling at his lips. “Please stop.”

Trevor pulled away a bit, but not much. “You really think I’m handsome?” He asked. His voice was quieter. Adrian noticed he didn’t seem to be teasing anymore. 

“Well, sure, that wasn’t the poi-,” 

“I think you’re handsome too. Honestly, pretty probably covers it better. You’re pretty, like Sypha.” 

Adrian stared at him for a moment. “Why are you telling me this?” He asked quietly. He gripped the shirt in his hands a bit tighter. That same tension he’d been feeling for a while, it was suffocating now. He felt heat in his face. All he could do was pray he wasn’t blushing. 

“Because I wanted to tell you. Do I need a reason?” Trevor asked. 

“No, I-,” Adrian started, but he was cut off again as suddenly Trevor moved, taking Adrian’s waist and pulling him close. He pressed his lips against Adrian’s. 

Adrian sat there, tense as a wooden board, as Trevor kissed him. As it sunk in that Trevor was kissing him. Trevor was kissing him. 

Trevor pulled away enough so he could look at Adrian. “Was that a mistake?” He asked. His eyes were intense, piercing. Adrian was keenly aware of his hand still on his waist. There was a moment of silence, before he shook his head. 

“No, I don’t think it was.” This time he leaned forward and kissed Trevor, dropping the shirt in his lap in favor of bringing his hand around to cradle the back of Trevor’s head. His eyes closed as he melted into his touch. The kiss was warm, and so welcome. All that tension was finally gone, broken and scattered in the wind. He felt Trevor’s breath against his face, he could hear his blood pumping in his veins. He took in every sensation, and latched on to it, etching it into his memory. 

Trevor pulled him closer, and Adrian felt his hand traveling around to slip under the hem of his shirt. Adrian place a hand on Trevor’s chest and pulled away from the kiss. “Wait.” He said, looking at him. 

“What?” Trevor asked. “Too forward?”

Adrian gave him a sideways smile. “Hardly. But you stink.” Trevor let go of Adrian and he looked at him with a look of disbelief. Then he cracked a smile, and began to laugh. 

“You are so unbelievable.” He said between laughs. 

Adrian got down from the wagon and threw the shirt over his shoulder. “And you smell like ale and shit. Let’s go bathe.” 

He watched as Trevor got down from the wagon as well. “Can’t argue with that logic.” He said with a shrug as they walked towards the river to meet Sypha.

**Author's Note:**

> This may have a part two, but who’s to say yet. Please excuse any spelling/grammatical errors. There’s only so many times I can proof read a piece.


End file.
